Comme chien et chat
by Aryanna-Potter
Summary: Imaginez Harry et Voldemort à poil et à quatre pattes... Non ce n'est pas du Yaoi et il n'y a pas de lemon ! Juste des bons fous rires. Et ce qui se passe quand deux amies se retrouvent pour écrire une fic stupide ! Aryanna et Rei
1. prologue

_**Comme chien et chat**_

**Prologue**

Cette fic reprend la fin du tome 4 avec quelques modifications. Seul Harry a touché le portoloin et il se retrouve face à face d'un Voldemort plus vivant que jamais.

Voldemort : En garde POTTER ! Défend toi !

**Livre 4 parole** (NDA A :j'avais la flemme de me lever pour allez chercher le livre^^ R : Et tout le monde les connaît de toute façon !)

Voldemort : Avada kedavra.

Harry : Expelliarmus.

Les sorts ricochèrent l'un sur l'autre, repartirent vers le cimetière, fusionnèrent, rebondirent sur les différentes tombes avant d'atterrir sur l'épée géante de la statue. La boule de magie se redivisa et deux traits de lumières roses fluo foncèrent sur les deux sorciers. Il y eut une violente explosion au moment de l'impact et un écran de fumée enveloppa la scène. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent en toussant. La fumée se dissipa lentement, mais quand ils tournèrent la tête, ils s'aperçurent vite qu'il manquait quelque chose. Leur MAÎTRE (et aussi le petit merdeux aux yeux verts) ! Le cimetière était désert et silencieux.

Lucius : MAITRE ! Youhou !

CRABBE : Y a quelqu'un ?

GOYLE : Il est parti ?

PETER : A la recherche du Lord perdu !

Queudever se prit un endoloris bien placé de la part de Lucius.

LUCIUS : Tu es bien un rat !

Un chien aboya juste à côté d'eux.

Lucius : Même ce chien ne voudrait pas de toi… Et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il est moche ! Beurk… Allez on repart.

Les mangemorts transplanèrent laissant le cimetière vide et silencieux…


	2. découverte et pillosité

_**Chapitre 1 : Découverte et pilosités.**_

A Poudlard, le tournoi a été suspendu pour cause de disparition du principal participant (et accessoirement la coupe aussi a disparue en même temps). Dumbledore descendit des tribunes et se plaça devant le public.

Albus : Silence ! Je ne m'entends plus pour réfléchir

Severus : Il est revenu. Il est…revenu

Albus : Où Severus ? Où est Harry ?

Severus : Je ne parle pas de POTTER ! C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui est revenu !

Tut…tut…tut…tut…tut….tut…tut… Bug général de l'assistance

** !**

Albus : Merci Severus… Je ne m'entendais pas très bien dans ce silence. Bon Voldy se sera pour plus tard. L'urgence c'est Harry.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, le directeur marmonna quelques mots, que le maître des potions reconnu comme un sort de détection. Sans demander son reste Albus se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard pour transplaner, laissant les professeurs se débrouiller (pour pas dire autres chose^^) avec les spectateur en panique. (Il est gentil le directeur…^^)

Albus atterri dans un cimetière, qu'il, après avoir fait deux pas, reconnu comme celui où les POTTER reposent. Sachant que dans ce même cimetière, le père de Tom est aussi enterré, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la pierre tombale, un grognement se fit entendre. Le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin, se déplaça vers le bruit et se retrouva devant un vieil arbre. Là, il trouva un chien d'une laideur improbable, qui essayais d'attraper un chat, qui c'était réfugier dans l'arbre. Au vu de ce vieux chien et ce chat noir aux yeux verts une petite voix dans sa tête fit :

*Et merde.*


	3. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 2 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

Mc Gonagall tentait de reprendre la situation en main. Elle entendit un « plop » caractéristique derrière elle. Malgré toutes les anciennes excentricités du directeur, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le spectacle devant ses yeux. Dumbledore, debout, un chat noir agrippé dans la barbe et un chien qu'il tenait à bout de bras par la peau du cou. Ce chien grognait, aboyait, tentait de mordre. Avant que Mc Gonagall ait pu dire quelque chose, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Dumbledore : Pas de commentaire. Que tous les professeurs se réunissent dans mon bureau. Et que les préfets ramènent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs voyons !

Les professeurs arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau, transformé en un bazar indescriptible. Tout était renversé, brisé. Fumseck était perché sur le lustre, le chat était agrippé à l'envers sur ce même lustre et le chien le surveillait assis en bas. Et pour trouver le directeur il fallait chercher derrière le bureau. Mais il était méconnaissable tellement il était couvert de griffures et de morsures. D'une mêmes voix les profs demandèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dumbledore se releva, il remit son chapeau à l'endroit et se préparait à répondre. Cependant un grattement se fit entendre derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un gros chien noir. Sirius fut tout content de trouver un camarade de jeux au centre de la pièce. Il s'élança mais fut arrêté en plein élan par le directeur.

Dumbledore : Non ! C'est Voldemort !

Sirius retombât aussi sec dans un « paf » retentissant. Mais le flair de l'animal reprit le dessus et il détecta le chat en l'air, en mauvaise posture. Il se mit à grogner et à montrer les dents.

Dumbledore : Euh, Sirius… ce chat, c'est ton filleul…

On avait l'impression qu'un sort de « stupéfix » avait été jeté sur la salle. Rien ne bougeait. Sirius se mit à couiner.

*Sirius : Désolé ! Désolé ! Je t'aime mon filleul ! C'est pas moi ! c'est pas moi ! C'est le chien d'à côté.*

*Harry : Mais oui… On va y croit.*

Le son revint dans la pièce et les professeurs se mirent à parler en même temps.

Tous : Quoi…Comment ?… Harry…Pourquoi ?... Voldemort… Qui ?... Où, quand ?… Quel sort ?... Potion ?... **Sirius** ?...

Bug général du corps professoral de Poudlard… veuillez entrer votre mot de passe. (Veuillez excusez les auteurs, elles aussi ont bugé).

Dumbledore commença les explications.

Dumbledore : Le chat c'est Harry, le chien moche c'est Voldemort. Je les ai retrouvés comme ça. Alors ne me demandé pas comment.

McGonagall : Mais monsieur le directeur ? Il faudrait peut-être attaché Voldemort ? Ou au moins l'immobiliser par magie ?

Dumbledore : Vous êtes malin vous ! Il esquive !

a suivre...


	4. Amis?

Chapitre 3 : Amis ?

Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau du directeur avec une migraine indescriptible, exténués. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron et d'Hermione d'être convoqués dans ce bureau. La première réaction des deux amis fut assez surprenante :

Hermione : « Il est mignon ce petit chaton »

Ron : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il est moche ce chien ! »

Le directeur ne put retenir un début de rire. Il s'adressa à Hermione d'abord :

« Puisqu'il vous plait ce chat, je vous laisse vous occuper d'Harry !

Euh... Harry…. Notre Harry à nous ? Celui-qui-a-survécu-quand-il-avait-un-an-et-qui-a-resurvécu-quand-il-avait-onze-et-douze-ans-et-survécu-aux-détraqueurs-quand-il-avait-treize-ans ?

Oui Ron c'est ça ! Mais la prochaine fois trouve plus court ! C'est aussi ton meilleur ami !

Ah oui c'est vrai !

* Comment ça « ah oui » ?*

RONALD WEASLEY ! Comment oses tu ? Ton meilleur ami, celui qui a sauvé ta sœur, toi, moi, Sirius, celui que ta sœur aime, celui que ta mère rêve d'avoir comme fils à la place de certain, celui avec qui ton père préfère discuter…

Euh Miss Granger … Je crois qu'il a compris !

Pas sur ! C'est de Ron qu'on parle quand même ! Je préfère en rajouter une couche…

Au même moment on entendit un grand miaulement de désespoir et une boule noire tomba du lustre. Sirius, toujours là et toujours en chien, bondit et se plaça dessous in extrémiste pour le rattraper.

**Youpi ! Un chat retombe toujours sur ces pattes ! Ou celle du chien !**

Mais les griffes t'étaient pas obligé. *

On va dire que c'est la vengeance pour tout à l'heure. *

Hermione leva la main :

Mais monsieur le directeur… Si le chat c'est Harry, le chien noir c'est Sirius, c'est qui ou quoi le chien derrière ?

Essayez de deviner.

Dumbledore avait un sourire malicieux.

Cédric Diggory !

Ron la ferme ! Si c'était Cédric, le chien serait beau !

Comment ça « beau » ?

Euh c'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de ça non ?

Vous avez raison Mr le directeur. Donc je disais. Si Harry est un chat noir, qui peut être un chien blanc, gris et trètrès moche?

Mr Fudge ! (BIIIP¨. MAUVAISE REPONSE ! ESSAYE ENCORE)

Mme Pomfresh ! (BIIIP¨. MAUVAISE REPONSE ! ESSAYE ENCORE)

Maugrey Fol œil ! (BIIIP¨. MAUVAISE REPONSE ! ESSAYE ENCORE)

Là on est d'accord pour la laideur mais il manque l'œil magique et la jambe en bois !

Bah Rogue alors ! Là y'a tout qui colle

Le PROFESSEUR Rogue. Même si tout colle certes.

Le directeur fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu les dernières phrases. Il prit les choses en main :

Et si c'était Voldemort ?

Voldemort …. Nan ç'est pas possible ! Il serait bien plus moche ! Vol.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…

Bon t'as fini Ron là ?

Non attends : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Là c'est bon.

Merci. Mais comment est-ce arrivé Monsieur ?

Ah ça si je le savais ! Sa ferais longtemps que je vous l'aurais dit.

Vous croyez qu'on peut faire piquer Voldemort ?

Là on reconnaît bien l'esprit finement stupide et abruti de Mr Ronald Weasley !

Mais Hermioneu ! Arrêteu !

Hermione continua sa phrase sans se soucier de l'insignifiante personne se trouvant à ses cotés :

Je vais à la bibliothèque trouver une solution pour rendre à Harry sa forme normale !

Je t'accompagne Hermione ! On ira plus vite à deux !

Euh t'es malade Ron ?

Non mais un chat ça suffit, deux c'est trop !

Ils s'élancèrent vers la porte. Cependant ils furent stoppés net par un cri retentissant de Dumbledore.

ATTENDEZ !

Y'a un problème Mr ?

Vous pouvez le garder ?

Dumbledore tenait Harry par ses pattes avant et leur tendait. Le chat avait l'air totalement blasé en tout cas !

* Pas la bibliothèqueu. *


	5. Un dortoir bien agité

Chapitre 4 : Un dortoir bien agité

Harry était secoué comme un sac de pommes de terre pourries dans les bras d'une Hermione hystérique et pressée de se rendre dans le lieu de ses dieux : THE bibliothèque. Derrière nous pouvons apercevoir Ron qui tente de remonter à son niveau. Va t-il réussir à battre la championne des années précédentes ? A votre avis Patrick? What do you … Que pensez-vous de ce terrible, amazing, course ?

Mon cher Nelson je dirais que ce challenger aurait toutes ses chances face à une autre adversaire ! Mais que vois-je ! Hermione prend le sprint de sa vie. Elle accélère encore ! Mais où va t-elle s'arrêter ! Mais oui Nelson nous avons un nouveau record ! Et Ron qui est laissé loin à la traine derrière ! C'est stupéfiant !

(Excusez-nous pour ce dérapage incontrôlé de folie, revenons plutôt à l'histoire si vous êtes encore là).

- Hermione…Haha… Ralentis…Fatigué moi…Haha…

- Ron ! C'est toi qui es censé être sportif !

- Mais c'est toi qui cours à la bibliothèque tout les jours !

- *Quelqu'un pense à moi ou pas ? Veux vomireu ! Et j'aime pas la bibliothèque !*

Ils entrèrent enfin dans cette bibliothèque. Cependant à peine firent-ils quelques pas qu'ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée furieuse de Mme Pince dans un concert de cris, de bruits et …. D'éternuements ?

- LES CHATS SONT… ATCHOUM… DANS… ATCHOUM… DANS. ICI !

A chaque éternuement elle faisait voler toute la poussière autour d'elle ! Et de plus en plus de cheveux sortaient de son chignon pourtant si impeccable en temps ordinaire.

- Ouf sauvé par le gong, pensa Ron !

- Nan ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne me virez pas de la bibli…

- PAS DE CHAATCHOUM ! ALLERGIQUE MOI ! ATCHOUM !

Ron dû trainer une Hermione en larmes en-dehors de son sanctuaire et la conduisit au dortoir de Gryffondor. Et il faut savoir qu'une personne en larmes a tendance à serrer les mains ! Imaginez la tête du pauvre chaton d'Harry. C'était limite elle ne se mouchait pas sur lui … Sa délivrance intervint en même temps que l'arrivée au dortoir ! Et en même temps que les cris qui sonnaient comme une alarme:

- Trop chou ! Trop mignon ! Câlin !

Harry qui n'avait jamais pu être dans les bras d'une fille se rattrapa pour le restant de sa vie ! Il en eu le tournis.

- On leur dit que c'est Harry, murmura Ron à une Hermione un peu calmée.

- Non pas encore, laissons le profitez un peu.

- La chance !

Apparemment Ron n'avait pas une pensée bien évoluée et enviait Harry, pour sa proximité avec des attributs féminins très convoités par tout garçon hétéro normal lors de son adolescence. Hermione lui lança un regard noir comme si il venait de déchirer une page d'un manuscrit unique, rare, précieux (et tout le blabla).

Et pendant ce temps Harry miaulait désespérément, tentant d'appeler au secours. Mais faut croire que les filles n'ont pas le même langage, elles redoublèrent d'efforts dans les câlins !

- Encore ! Encore ! A moi ! J'ai des rubans pour lui ! Des clochettes ! On va lui faire les griffes ! Un brushing ! Il est tellement mignon ! J'ai un sort pour le colorer en rose ! Dans le dortoir vite !

Elles encerclèrent Harry, empêchant toute tentative de fuite, et tentèrent de l'amener à leur dortoir. La sirène, la vraie, se déclara, les marches devinrent un toboggan. Les filles tombèrent toutes à la renverse et atterrirent sur Ron… RON ?

Hermione avait eu la présence d'esprit (une fois de plus, on la remercie) de foutre un énorme coup sur Ron pour le balancer au bas des marches.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ? C'est le dortoir des filles ! T'es vraiment qu'un mal élevé ! Voyons !

- Mais Hermione c'est toi qui…

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Hermione écrasa sauvagement le pied de Ron pour qu'il se la ferme ! Ensuite la jeune fille alla jusqu'à Parvati, qui tenait Harry un peu trop serré (il devenait bleu ! Si si je vous assure c'est possible pour un chat noir ! C'est magique.)

- Rends le à Ron maintenant s'il te plait ! Il est à lui ! Ce chat a mangé son pauvre rat Croutard. Depuis il ne veut plus lâcher le chat qui garde en lui l'âme de Croutard.

Réaction :

- Oh le pauvre ! Il a du faire une indigestion avec ce rat décrépi !

Parvati tendit le chat, tête de drogué, shooté à l'air nouvellement retrouvé, à un Ron rouge comme une pivoine qui bafouilla deux ou trois mots.

Ron n'eut pas d'autre choix pour garder Harry en vie et son peu de réputation restante encore intacte de monter le chat dans le dortoir, sous le fou rire incontrôlable des jumeaux Weasley qui comptaient bien le raconter à leur mère.


	6. Un temps de chien

Chapitre 5 : Un temps de chien

Et pendant ce temps que sont devenus Sirius et Voldemort (non non on ne les a pas oubliés ! Juste failli pour Voldemort...) A peine la porte s'était fermée sur les adolescents que Dumbledore appelait déjà quelqu'un d'autre : Rogue. Celui-ci arriva tranquillement, sans se douter des malheurs qu'il allait endurer ces prochains jours.

- Asseyez vous Severus !

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir seul après tout le monde ?

- Bonbon chitron ? demanda le directeur, la bouche pleine, en tendant une grosse boîte au professeur de potion.

- Que voulez-vous ? fut la réponse du professeur en question, totalement blasé.

Dumbledore prit tout son temps pour finir sa grande bouchée de bonbons au citron. Bonbons d'ailleurs délicieux, savoureux, fondant venant de chez Honeydukes dont la boutique se trouve à Pré-au-lard, près du bar tenu par la ravissante madame Rosmerta, les citrons étant cueillis soigneusement à la main par des experts dans un pays très lointain à côté d'un autre pays encore plus lointain appelé « Lemonland » (Oui les auteurs sont partis très loin et ont décidé d'attendre avec Severus que Dumbledore se décide enfin à avaler).

- Prenez votre temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais une horde de gamins hystériques et incontrôlables et stupides à gérer à cause d'une nouvelle invention de Potter pour pourrir la vie de tous ici.

- Voyons Severus, Harry n'y est pour rien. Il a juste lancé un des deux sorts qui a provoqué ce petit souci. Il avait pas prévu le résultat c'est tout !

- Comme toujours ! Il ne prévoit jamais rien. Comme son père et son imbécile de parrain réunis.

L'imbécile de parrain en question réagit vivement. Il montra les dents, grogna, remua les fesses, se préparant à sauter sur l'imbécile à cheveux gras. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par un geste désinvolte du directeur qui ne le regardait même pas.

- Euh… Mais au fait : quel souci ? reprit Rogue.

Bien entendu, Dumbledore ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague.

- Bon vous allez la cracher votre pastille, s'emporta Severus.

- C'est pas des pastilles mais des bonbons au citron ! Y'a une nuance !

- Monsieur le Directeur !

- Vous êtes bien pressé Severus, serait-ce vos élèves qui vous manquent ?

- …

Severus se décida à ne pas répondre car là vraiment il en avait marre ! Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil (tout comme les auteurs à cet instant s'enfoncent dans le canapé). Le directeur prit alors son air le plus sérieux possible.

- Severus ! A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de ce petit problème vous serez la nouvelle nounou de Voldemort.

- Mais quel problème ? Et comment ça « nounou de V… du Seigneur des ténèbres » ?

- Ah mais je vous l'avais pas dit ? demanda Dumbledore, surpris

- A votre avis ?...

- Disons, qu'à cause d'un petit problème de sorts, de baguettes, de sang… Enfin que des choses compliquées, notre cher lord Voldemort se soit retrouvé sous la forme d'un chien.

Un nuage passa tranquillement entre les deux hommes, accompagné d'un troupeau de petits angelots tout mignon, talonnés de près par les diablotins, qui sont en train de se faire courser aussi par les colombes, elles-mêmes suivies par des gros chats noirs (non Harry n'était pas au milieu), poursuivis par de la pluie (ils en passent des choses dans ce bureau mais en même temps c'est celui du directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde entier et de l'univers … et ça continue).

- Et… il est où en ce moment ce « chien » ?

- Juste à coté de vous mon petit Severus.

Non seulement il était là mais il montra l'étendu de son mécontentement en grognant inutilement et en montrant ses gencives pourries où il manquait des dents.

- Ah c'est _ça_ !

- Severus, je crois que votre couverture est foutue !

- Rien à péter, j'en ai marre !

(Ça c'est fait)…

- Euh… Vous devez vraiment en avoir marre pour parler comme ça, reprit gentiment le directeur

- Vous pouvez même pas imaginer !

Tout en répondant il se leva pour choper le clébard anorexique par la peau du cou. Il le porta à bout de bras d'un air dégouté. Il buga quand il remarqua Sirius qui le suivait. Il le rabroua gentiment :

- Dégage clébard !

(bon d'accord, pas si gentiment que ça mais c'est Severus donc c'est le moins méchant qu'il puisse faire).

Dumbledore crut bon d'intervenir :

- Non mais Sirius vous accompagne.

- Comment ça ?

- Il servira d'interprète pour Voldi.

- Au moins il servira à quelque chose pour une fois.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry est sous la bonne garde de ses amis, tenta de le rassurer le directeur.

- Ah parce qu'il est toujours vivant ?

Et sur ces mots Severus claqua la porte derrière lui, prenant bien soin de coincer la queue de Sirius.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur son siège :

- Ça commence bien…

**N.B : comme vous l'avez surement remarqué les auteurs ont décidé de vous faire chier. Et surtout de bourrer les trous, pour donner l'illusion d'un grand chapitre intéressant. Et en même temps elles ont oublié toutes leurs idées géniales à cause de concours et d'examens. Car quand on pense aux varices et à la constipation d'une pauvre petite mamie adorable ou qu'on doit se farcir des heures de cours sur un sujet toujours pas explicable on pense forcément à autre chose (à s'enfuir notamment). **

**A suivre ! (bah oui quand même y'aura une suite ! Quand, c'est une autre histoire ! Pas la peine de gueuler, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que ça ralentisse encore ! Na !^^. ) **


End file.
